fushigiyuugifandomcom-20200222-history
Tomo
Tomo (智) is one of the Celestial Warriors of Seiryuu. His real name is Ragun, ''and was born under the constellation ''root. '' Appearance As can be seen in his pictures, Tomo is very fond of Chinese Opera regalia. He can be regularly seen with a painted face, elaborate headdress, and full costume outfit. As he explained in one of the tv episodes, the different colors used in his face paint represent different things: Indigo for strategy, Black for loyalty, and Gold for harmony. Personality ''Tomo usually does not know how to get along with Soi and avoids her. He appears as sadistic and cruel, except he occasionally loves Nakago, and therefore this makes him a faithful follower. Very much like Soi, Tomo has no wish to harm Miaka. Tomo only fights for the sake of his love for Nakago. He seems to take great delight in torturing people - Tamahome, Miaka, even Nakago himself by hinting at his past. He uses the shell, "Shin" to control and manipulate worlds, and manages to confine the Suzaku warriors in a pretend city as well as convince Miaka that her time in the book was all just a dream. He forces Tamahome to suffer at the hands of his magic and even goes to assault Miaka because it's something that will help Nakago - even though he has no interest in women, he seems interested in her reactions to his torture, and he is also creepy. He is possibly the most manipulative of Nakago's entourage. Tomo even personally states that he also has a bit of liking in fashion and looks, after Tamahome asks if he is okay with his looks. Tomo however answers yes and therefore he gave a sign of vanity. Also, in the omake Tale of the Forbidden woman's hot spring resort, he is briefly seen holding a make-up mirror. This is the second time he gives out a sign of vanity. It is revealed that Tomo values the privacy of his past more than Nakago. Tomo tortures Nakago for hinting at his past in the 1st OVA. Tomo seems to be a cold, conniving, totally evil character at first glance, but upon looking beneath the surface, it is possible to see that most of that impression is an illusion created by a gifted performer. At a young age, Tomo was abandoned by his parents and taken in by a street dancer. To survive he had to learn that life was harsh and cold, and that if you didn't get the job done yourself, it might not get done at all. Sometime after, Tomo joined a traveling opera troupe, most likely playing the Jing character type, a strong-willed male character who wears greatly exaggerated facial make-up. Here he learned to perform; maybe one time an important general and another time a scheming politician. To create, through costuming, make-up, gesture, and voice, the "illusion" of being that character. Something never seen, because we are never allowed inside Tomo's head, is the fact that Tomo is shy. So, the ability to transform from a shy, street dancing pauper into the feared and adored war general is a great ability indeed. Something the younger Tomo probably embraced. Then, somewhere along the line, Tomo learned he was a Seiryuu Seishi... someone of power and status... he could finally become the illusion, the man of power. Add into that equation his Seishi ability to physically manifest illusions. To capture people within them and populate the illusion world with an infinite number of alter egos. Add in a touch of telekinesis and the Seiryuu seishi Tomo has an arsenal of weapons to use on anyone who would think to push him down again. Enter Nakago, the Seiryuu seishi self-appointed leader. Also from a reviled past, he had overcome all that to be the efficient, respected war general of Tomo's opera roles. Quite worthy of Tomo's respect and homosexual attractions. Tomo is gay, a fact somewhat glossed over in the anime,and he was attracted to Nakago but that was never mentioned in the anime for unknown reasons. Anyway, for Nakago's own reasons, he did accept Tomo as an equal,worthy of discussing strategies against the Suzaku warriors and so on, a position no other seishi is seen to occupy. And given Tomo's, somewhat subconscious, feelings for Nakago, he was placed in direct opposition to fellow Seiryuu seishi, Soi. Now, probably due to being in the company of men his whole life,from the streets to the opera troupe, Tomo has a dislike of women. He is generally cold to them, but he can still work with them if need be. Soi is just a rival for Nakago's affections "professionally". History Because of his exotic appearance, it was revealed that he was taken in by dancers in a Chinese opera, therefore exposing him. Tomo's past is a mystery, and he's not even giving a clue in any parts of the series, novels, or OVA. He was abandoned as a child and raised by a dancer. His "real" name is a name given by the person who raised him as the name given to him by his real parents was lost after his abandonment. Abilities He is the illusionist among the warriors, allowing him to hypnotize opponents and create illusions involve various senses, additionally being able to put himself into the illusion as a sort of actor to help things along. Employing a clam shell called Shin, Tomo is able to see his illusions as the unfold and also trap a person's body and mind within it in order to extract their memories. The extracted memories can be used to create a scenario for the victim or be replayed at a later time. Tomo also possesses telekinetic powers over objects, bending them to his every whim. This is normally seen through his manipulation of the long feathers located on his headdress. Story line Tomo first appears when Yui and Suboshi were going to Sairou and were resting. Suboshi then holds Yui's hand and kisses her, Yui tries to resist but fails. Tomo then appears on a tree, telling him that he was not allowed to touch the priestess while the two of them were alone. Tomo next appears when Soi and Tamahome were toghether, Soi disguising as Miaka. When Tamahome discovers that it was Soi, he quickly sees Tomo and says that he has a very unusual appearance and asks that if he's comfortable with it. Tomo said yes, and referred to Soi and said that she was a great distraction for men. Tomo dies while he was trapping Miaka into his illusion world, when Suboshi kills him. Tomo falls down and dies. Gallery tomo_art.jpg tomo_0958.jpg Aono.jpg tomo7-manga.jpg Tomo7-manga.jpg Tomo eithout.jpg Tomo shin.gif Suboshi19.jpg Quotes *''Oh dear.... '' *''Suboshi.... you are not allowed to touch the priestess while you two were alone. '' *''So this is the world the priestesses live in... Very wonderful...'' *''So you're saying you'd fight me as a fellow warrior? '' *''Not at all..... I'm really very fond of my appearance. The shades of indigo and blue are contrasting. '' *''Instant death is only what awaits them. '' *''So what do you mean, Amiboshi? You would fight me as a fellow Seiryuu warrior?'' *''Forgive me, Nakago.'' *''Okay, leave Tamahome to me, Nakago. '' *''Still, I`m amazed where Priestess of Suzaku came from.'' Trivia *Also, it has been notable that Tomo's name was Ra Gun in the novel. Kai Ling explained the discrepancy from his previously known name "Ruo Chuin": "Just to explain things a bit, both the manga and novel give the same name for Tomo, that is, the same set of kanji. However, in the manga, Watase Yuu wrote the pronunciation as 'Ryo Chuin' whereas in the novel, the kanji are read as 'Ra Gun'. Actually, 'Ra Gun' is the correct pronunciation of the name in Japanese. *Now, in Chinese, Tomo's name is read as 'Luo2 Jun1', which if one were to pronounce using Japanese alphabets, the closest thing is 'Ryo Chuin'... it actually sounds pretty much right. Fans suspect that Watase Yuu wrote 'Ryo Chuin' because she wanted to use the Chinese mandarin pronunciation. *When asked at Anime Expo 98, series creator Watase Yuu admits that she intended to show Tomo's gorgeous un-painted face in the anime, but the plot did not allow it. *Tomo's costume is like that of an important high-ranking general. *In Chinese Opera, a character with a base face paint color of white is considered an evil character. Navigation Category:Male Category:Celestial Warriors of Seiryuu Category:Characters Category:Main Category:Events Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Chinese Opera Lover Category:Games Category:Suzaku Ibun Characters